bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Royd Lloyd
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Święta Wojna | data = 14 czerwca | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto zwycięża | strona1 = * Wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | strona2 = * Royd Lloyd | wojska1 = Yamamoto: * Zanjutsu * Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) | wojska2 = Royd Lloyd: * Broń duchowa * Blut :* Blut Vene | szkody1 = Yamamoto nie odnosi obrażeń. | szkody2 = Royd Lloyd zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. }} Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto kontra Royd Lloyd to walka mająca miejsce w Seireitei podczas najazdu Quincy na Soul Society. Prolog Po wygranej bitwie z Driscollem Bercim wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ruszył na spotkanie z liderem Quincy. Tam widzi przeciwnika, który trzyma Zarakiego za gardło. Yamamoto nazywając Royda "Yhwach", oświadcza, że przybył, aby po tysiącu lat zmieść go z powierzchni ziemi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 14-18 Bitwa Wszechkapitan ruszył, by zaatakować, jednak nagle naskoczyli na niego Äs Nödt, Bazz-B oraz NaNaNa Najahkoop. Yamamoto nie okazując litości, spala całą trójkę. "Yhwach" komentuje, że byli głupcami, bo wtrącili się w jego walkę. Genryūsai nie pozwalając mu powiedzieć nic więcej atakuje go. Royd z uśmiechem odpowiada, że wszechkapitan się postarzał, jednak sposób, w który wyraża wściekłość, przypomina mu dawne czasy. thumb|left|190px|Yamomoto atakuje Royda Yamamoto krzyczy, że to nonsens, a przeciwnik wyjmuje miecz. Genryūsai mówi, że na to czekał oraz, że roztrzaska jego ciało, duszę, krew, a także miecz na kawałeczki, po czym płomienie jego Zanpakutō znikają i uwalnia Bankai Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 2-15 Sternritter obecny przy "Yhwachu" z niedowarzaniem spogląda na niewielki Bankai wszechkapitana. Lider mówi mu, aby go nie lekceważył, bo Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, w którym cała siła płomieni znajduje się w jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy się na chwilę zawahać i koniec. Genryūsai potwierdza, że widział już jego Bankai 1000 lat temu, więc powinien wiedzieć jak on działa. Dodaje, że jeśli chce się tego dowiedzieć, to może wypróbować na jego ciele.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 1-3 Płaszcz Quincy zostaje przecięty, jednak nie pojawiły się żadne płomienie, co wzbudza zdziwienie wroga. Zastanawia się, czy Bankai mogło się zmienić przez ten czas oraz gdzie podziały się płomienie. thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto używa Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui Po chwili Yamamoto wbija końcówkę miecza w ziemię, tworząc wielką szczelinę. Wszechkapitan mówi, że ta zdolność nosi nazwę Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Cała moc ognia kompresuje się na krawędzi ostrza, a trafiając w cel, nie wydobywa płomieni, gdyż momentalnie spala wszystko na drodze cięcia. W obronie nie pomoże nawet zdolność Blut Vene. Quincy mówi, że wystarczy tylko trafić go, zanim spróbuje zaatakować, po czym rzuca się na niego. Tnie Genryūsaia, jednak nie przynosi to żadnego skutku. Spogląda na swój miecz, którego ostrze zniknęło. Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że jest zbyt pewny siebie i powinien słuchać innych, co do niego mówią. Jeżeli pierwszą zdolność nazwał wschodnią, to oznacza, że musi być też zachodnia. Po chwili ujawnia ją, która nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Umiejętność ta otacza właściciela zbroją z płomieni, których temperatura sięga pięciu milionów stopni. Dzięki temu nikt nie jest w stanie go dotknąć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strony 8-17 Yamamoto postanawia zakończy walkę raz, a dobrze, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, nie tylko Quincy, ale i on oraz całe Soul Society zamieni się w popiół. Widząc brak reakcji ze strony przeciwnika, wszechkapitan stwierdza, że tamten bez miecza nic nie jest w stanie zrobić, więc pozwala mu uciec, mimo tego, że i tak go dogoni, po czym zabije. Przerażony przeciwnik atakuje strzałą, jednak nie jest wstanie nic zdziałać. thumb|left|190px|Armia trupów Yamamoto Yamamoto atakuje, a "Yhwach" używa najsilniejszej ofensywnej i defensywnej zdolności Quincy - Kirchenlied: Sant Zwinger, tłumacząc, że jeśli Shinigami dotknie światła, od razu zostanie zabity. Wszechkapitan woła, że to na nic i wbija miecz w ziemię, po czym wypowiada inkantację, aktywując dzięki niej Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. Zdolność ta przywołuje armię zabitych przeciwników przez Genryūsaia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 508, strony 3-15 Gdy spopielone szczątki stają przed Quincy, ten jest zszokowany. Wszechkapitan zaczyna tłumaczyć tę zdolność. "Yhwach" wysadza Zanka no Tachi, Minami, wołając, że posiadający takie zdolności Yamamoto jest ujmą dla wszystkich Shinigami. Jednocześnie przypuszczając atak, lider wykrzykuje, że nie pomyślałby, aby Genryūsai zamierzał go czymś takim zatrzymać. Nim udaje mu się dotknąć wszechkapitana, zostaje zablokowany przez armię zwłok. Yamamoto nazywa go zbyt porywczym oraz gadatliwym, a po chwili nakazuje mu przyjrzeć się szczątkom. Oblegany ze wszystkich stron Wandenreich rozpoznaje w zwłokach, swoich niektórych podwładnych. Zauważa, że Shinigami się oddala, krzyczy, aby się zatrzymał. Genryūsai odpowiada, że gdyby "Yhwach" pragnie go zabić, to musi za nim podążyć, pokonując wcześniej trupy. Wszechkapitan mówi, że jego Bankai, podobnie jak ten należący do Ichigo, nie może zostać skradzione, po czym oświadcza, iż to definitywny koniec walki. Quincy wpada w szał i rzuca się na Yamamoto, który stwierdza, że dostrzega jego łzy, po czym zadaje mu śmiertelną ranę poprzez Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. Umierając, Wandenreich wypowiada słowa "Wybacz mi, Yhwach-sama".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 509, strony 1-15 Następstwa Gdy okazuje się, że Quincy nie był prawdziwym liderem, pojawia się prawidłowy Yhwach, dobijając swego podwładnego. Po niezbyt długiej walce z Yamamoto, podczas której ukradł Bankai kapitana, przepoławia Shinigami na pół, odcina prawą rękę i niszczy zwłoki. Gdy ma zamiar odejść, na niebie następuje wybuch, z którego, ku jego zdumieniu, wyłania się Zastępczy Shinigami, by po chwili stanąć do walki Ichigo. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Royd Lloyd es:Royd Lloyd vs. Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko manga